Germany has feelings!
by annabelle.driver
Summary: A fluffy story about Germany and Italy. they started friends as they got closer the world seemed to pull them apart (plz Review ) (Chapter 6 is here)
1. Chapter 1

(Don't own anything)

Germany moved his glasses up

His face and quietly mummered "Italy ..."

Italy who was at the time across the meeting table at which only them two were there, answered "yes Germany "

Germany heard what he said ,he was surprised because he said it so quietly "Italy do find me ...attractive "

Italy taken back by this question and blushes while answering "...y..e.s kinda"

Germany looked at the ceiling "even with my glasses "

Italy perked up "you look the same with them" Italy gives a warm smile and Germany smiles back


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything )

Germany was hosting the next meeting ,it went smoothly if you ignore the occasional fight.

Italy looked at Germany who was not wearing glasses with a slight smile .it took a while for Germany to notice this smile when he did notice the smile he gave a half smile back .

The meeting was over and all the country's were leaving but Italy just sat there,Germany was slightly worried about the red haired nation and went over to him "you ok"

Italy said under his voice "I'm sneaky

Germany said back "what did you say sneaky "

Italy laughed slightly while Germany had no idea what was happening

Italy smirked "I made you come over here close enough to" Italy pulls Germany into a big hug not a friendly hug ,a love hug .

Germany stepped back but hugged back ,he didn't even know why he was hugging back

Italy smiles warmly "I love you "

Germany went as red as a tomato and no one knew

Canada was still in the room


	3. Chapter 3

(Don't own anything)

The next day came and Italy was sleeping next to Germany like normal , Italy was purring softly .germany woke up and heard the purring "Italy! What are you doing ...your purring!"

Italy woke up" hey Germany "

Germany couldn't help to smile "hi"

Italy got up and started to walk into the kitchen "ill make dinner"

Germany smiles "ok "

A hour later Germany was wondering what was taking so long .Germany was wearing his glasses reading while getting very hungry then finally Italy yelled "ready!"

Germany walks to the table "what is it "

Italy beamed and said " pancakes and tomatoes "

Germany laughed "odd combo"

Italy put the plate in front of him "try it " smiles

(Plz review )


	4. Chapter 4

(Don't own anything)

Germany sighed as Italy was clearing up this caught Italy's attention "what's wrong"

Germany said sadly "nothing "

Italy unaware Germany was lying "okia" and Italy went into his room to do some art .

Germany went back to his paperwork he was doing while waiting for food.

Germany almost sighed the words "does he know"

Italy however was drawing a rose with ti amo Germany under it.

Romano came into the house "you jerk you should have told him !"

Germany replyed "I couldn't bring myself to do it,he's so innocent he doesn't deserve it "

Romano huffed "the longer you wait ,the more it hurt him when you do tell him"

Germany sadly sighed "I know"

(Review and tell me what you think I'd happening )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Don't own anything )

Germany the next morning woke up next to Italy as normal ,he was used to it by now so he didnt take no notice .

Italy has started to notice Germany has been sadder recently "what's wrong "

Germany lied and said "nothing "

Even Italy knew this was a lie "what is it " he had lost his trademark smile

Germany saw Italy was sad and looked away "..be happy Italy ..please be happy"

Italy started to cry" Germany ..what is it "

Germany sighed "do you know what it means when a country's eye colour goes red "

Italy smiled "you become Prussia "

Germany sighed and shook his head "it means a country is pregnant"

Italy shuttered" who is..."

Germany sighed once again "look in the mirror "

Italy looked in mirror "...oh..."

Germany said sadly "I'm sorry"

Italy was crying "how ..."

Germany simply said "you love me ,it's weird ...ask Romano "


	6. Chapter 6

(Thanks for the reviews

Don't own anything )

Italy sat crying on the bed "how...Germany *crys* how did it"

Germany puts a hand on Italy's shoulder "it will be ok we will find a way around this ,but I wished I could have avoided this all together "

Italy sniffles ,Germany strokes his dark red hair "calm down everything will be fine."

Italy snuggled up with Germany tears still in eyes .italy asked "why would Romano know.."

Germany hoped he didn't ask that "it's a long story"

Italy started to cry more ,Germany panicked "Italy no be happy I can't bare you was ,...Romano put a hormone in your pasta that makes you pregnant with the person your in love with "

Italy perked up surprisingly "if I had to be pregnant with anyone I'm glad it's with you "smile "


End file.
